Changes (ChicaxFoxy)
by IndigoStarry
Summary: Can I just address before anyone else annoys me about it: YES. I know Bonnie is a boy. But I used him as a girl because it just fitted the story better. So please don't annoy me about it. P.S, Bonnie is in this story, but I haven't added her in the characters for she is more of a minor character, and I can only fit in 4 characters.
1. Chapter 1

It was eleven o'clock. The eighth guard of the week had been dealt with pretty quickly, thanks to Freddy. The bear was asleep at one of the tables in the Dining Hall, but the others didn't wake him, for they all knew he was getting old and had used up a lot of energy that night and didn't want to disturb his seemingly peaceful slumber. It was unusual to have so much time to just be _them, _not a murderous villian nor a sickenly sweet animatronic. They luxuriated in these rare silent hours, eating cold pizza and chatting. Bonnie and Chica were talking to each other in hushed tones, as not to wake the tired Freddy.

"Shall we invite Foxy in?" said Chica suddenly. "It's so quiet and peaceful, and Freddy's asleep." Bonnie shook her head violently, shocked at this sudden suggestion.

"Don't be ridiculous. He's a misfit - more exoskeleton that costume. I don't know why the staff don't just chuck him out - it'd be a relief for all of us." Bonnie sniffed in a digusted manner. She disapproved of Foxy as much as Freddy did.

Chica felt a strangely protective flush of irritation wash over her. She felt almost annoyed at the fact Foxy was treated as a class below them. He was just as powerful, dangerous and sweet as all of them. He loved children. He would willingly kill any idle night guard. So why was he treated as if he was so awfully different?

Chica racked her brain for reasons, but she found none. Sudden;y, Golden Freddy came to her mind. Surely he should be the one to be critized - he barley emerged from that dirty out-of-order bathroom.

"I'm going to see Golden Freddy," annouced Chica. Bonnie looked at her with utter disbelief.

"Oh no your not." The deep, rich voice of Freddy echoed behind them, and they both turned around. Freddy had a fatherly air to the two girls, and he looked at Chica with concern.

"That bear has some serious issues, and I don't want you seeing them. Ever since that bloody fox bit that poor girl in the head, he's been severly tramatised and paralyzed with his fear that another helpless little child is going to come wandering into its fate. He hates that fox, and so do I. I would actually help my brother if he wasn't so messed up in the head."

_Why is he like that?_ thought Chica. She was puzzled by this sudden emotional outburst. Freddy looked at her with his old wise eyes, and saw her confusion.

"He locked himself in there, and it was for a good reason. He knew he was dangerous now. Although he warned me not to try and see him ever again, I went in there once. Just out of loving concern..." Freddy bit his lip and his eyes watered a little. Somehow the handprints on his face and the scars around his eyes were illuminated in that moment. He sighed.

"There's no point going into details, but what I will say is that I learned a lesson that night. Sometimes things happen for a reason, and you have to go along with it." He stood up and looked at Chica and Bonnie. "I never want the things that happened to me to happen to you. You are like daughters to me, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He patted them both on the head and sat back down, consequently falling asleep.

Bonnie and Chica looked at each other.

"What was that all about?" asked Bonnie quietly. Chica simply shrugged. She was too bewildered to speak. But then she remembered Foxy, and the protective feeling washed through her again. She stood up.

"Even if Freddy doesn't want me to see Golden Freddy, I can still see Foxy."

Bonnie's face flushed with anger.

"No! You are not going to see that...that fox." Bonnie hissed. She glanced over at Freddy. "And what would he say? Especially after saying how much he hated him."

Chica felt a wave of guilt inside of her. Bonnie was right. Freddy wouldn't be _really _angry, but he'd be incredibly disappointed, and Chica didn't know which was worse. But she was determined to see Foxy, with a mix of reasons: a bit of it was out of curiousity, a bit was out of the determination to make things fair, and a bit was sheer excitment. She needed to fufill all three parts of her.

"I'm going. And you can't stop me."

And with that, Chica started to head towards Pirate Cove.


	2. Chapter 2

As Chica got closer towards Pirate Cove, her nerves began to pile up. She had only met Foxy a couple of times before, and remebered him with a hook and a eyepatch and a general terrifying air about him. She couldn't remember his personality. Was he evil and cunning, like his appearance?

Or was he something else entirely?

Eventually Chica stopped outside the curtian where Foxy lurked. With all her mental effort, she drew the curtain, and Foxy himself sat behind it.

He looked as menacing as Chica had remembered. His fur was a sleek scarlet, his one eye glowed canary yellow, and his hook gleamed a metallic silver. His teeth were alarmingly pointed and sharp. What remained of his red furry legs were covered in old faded trousers, but his chest was bare. His mysterious black eye patch seemed to hold all sorts of deep, dark secrets beneath his long vertical ears. He was definatley what you'd call a callous villian.

"F-foxy?" Chica's stuttering words made Foxy look up in suprise. He never had visitors - he knew everyone dispised him.

"I never expected ye to come here. What caused such an event?" Foxy asked.

Chica hesitated. Casually talking to someone so hated should of made her feel uncomfortable, but she felt the opposite. She was somehow warmed by Foxy's gentle enquirements in his thick Scottish accent, and she felt her cheeks flaming as he spoke. She realized he wasn't

"Chica?" said Foxy quietly.

"Oh, um, I just, um, came to , um..." Chica burbled. She was hovering in the hallway awkwardly.

"Come in, lassie. We can talk in here." Foxy gave her a tiny smile.

Chica was just about to walk into the hideaway when a chocolate-brown padded hand yanked her forcefully away from Foxy's enchanting gaze.

"How _dare _you go and see that fox!" Freddy thundered. He growled menacingly at Foxy. "Get out of my sight, you disgusting mongrel." he hissed. Foxy gave Freddy a piercing glare and looked at Chica regretfully before sliding his curtain into place. Freddy began to yell a angry lecture at Chica when he heard a distance clock ring six o'clock. He looked at Chica.

"Come on, Chica. we better start the day. But you're on night guard duty."


	3. Chapter 3

This is a pretty big chapter! A lot happens here, so be prepared! I know it's quite long, but I couldn't really find an oppurtunity for a break in the chapter. Enjoy never-the-less!

The night finally came, and Chica was becoming increasingly nervous. She had never single-handedly defeated a guard - of course she had killed a couple, but she always had Freddy or Bonnie nearby, ready to help if she needed any. Tonight she was alone.

She stood silently on the stage, where Bonnie and Freddy would be all night. Once she had disabled the camera, she edged her way toward the office. Eventually, after what seemed like months, she rushed in and attacked.

"Well done, Chica!" smiled Freddy later on in the night. "You gave a very impressive performance tonight. We were so worried, at around 2am, we both headed towards you, just in case that guard tried anything." He chuckled, but there was something awkwardly icy about his tone.

Chica forced a laugh. "Freddy, I was fine." she lied. She was still a little shaken by the experience. But she had done something forbidden that evening, and she was disturbed to know that Freddy and Bonnie had witnessed it.

She had peeked in Foxy's curtain that night after disabling his camera, just to say hello. She felt guilty doing it, but she was aching to see his beautiful amber eyes again. She knew two things: that Freddy was going to be furious, and that she was undoubtably, enchantedly, undescribably in love with the forbidden fox.

He had seemed delighted to see Chica again, and invited him inside his cosy cove. He warmly wished her luck in her attempt to murder the guard. He had hugged her as she left, and Chica could still feel the tingling sensation of his arms around her waist.

Bonnie laughed suddenly, but look concerned. "Chica, you've gone scarlet."

Chica had to think of a excuse, and fast. "Um, I'm just embarrased because, um, your being so nice..." She looked away.

Freddy smile had become slightly too wide. He stared into Chica's eyes meaningfully, and Chica squirmed under his wistful gaze, knowing that he knew that she had visited Foxy. She realized that it looked incredibly awkward in Freddy's eyes, and cringed.

Freddy suddenly grinned with such enthusiam that Chica took a step back. All sorts of things buzzed in her head.

"Oh dear, I nearly forgot to tell you both! Imagine if we left without anything you wanted to bring," he laughed.

Left? Chica's mind was instantly diverted to Foxy. She knew if the three of them went anywhere, Foxy certainly wouldn't be invited.

"Freddy?" asked Bonnie uncertainly.

Freddy smiled. "None of you know this, but Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is closing down once again after the last guard was...'fired'. I realized this is our last chance for a new start, a fresh beginning. So, I looked it up on our coded computer and..." Freddy held up a pamphlet for a town named _Cinortnamina_. It was beautiful: incredibly scenic and lightly populated. A rush of excitment washed over Chica as she read the breif introduction: _'We here at Cinortnamina believe good quality living should apply to all beings, from robots to animals, humans to plants. The fact that only three of these things are treated with life-like quality is appaling, so in order to enrich the lifestyle of robots, Cinortnamia has been built to your pleasure: comfortable living spaces, constant checks to your health, and all sorts of extras for you to luxuriate in! So, escape to Cinortnamia and enjoy a quality life with you and your family. Cinortnamia - we are equals!' _

But that warm feeling of happiness was crushed by the overwhelming fact that she, Chica the Chicken, might never see her beloved Foxy again.

As Bonnie squealed and hugged Freddie and as the bear grinned proudly, Chica had to bite her lip to stop tears running down her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

"Chica?" asked Freddy quietly. He saw the sadness in her eyes and seemed to be completely oblivious towards what it was about.

Chica simply shook her head. Her brain was a mess of emotions - excitment, worry, devastation, happiness...they were all clouding up her brain. But all of them were miniscule compared to the huge, undescribable pain squeezing her stomach that she'd never see Foxy again.

She ran to the Dining Hall, eyes watering. It was her own little private room, but it reminded her unbearably of Foxy's Pirate Cove and she collasped of the floor in a heap of tears.

...

"Chica?"

Chica looked up to see the familiarly attractive face of Foxy above her. She tensed, in case of Freddy, but Foxy shook his head.

"Their both asleep, lass. Don't worry. Now, what's troubling ye?" he asked gently.

The sound of his comforting voice shook her even more, and tears rolled down her face. She wondered how long she'd been crying, and came to the resolution that she'd fallen asleep.

He sat down beside her, and the heat radianting from his scarlet body made her tremble.

"I...we're leaving." she whispered sadly.

Foxy tensed, and for a moment it looked as if he was going to burst into tears. But then he forced a sad smile.

"Leaving? Where to?" he enquired.

Chica still held the crumpled pamphlet in her hand, and she silently passed it to him. His yellow eyes darted across the page. He paused for a moment, and then stood up.

"It - it all looks very fine," he mumbled, then rushed out the door, holding his hand up to his face as not to let Chica see him cry.

Chica pondered if she should follow him, but he seemed to want to be alone, and it was 5:30. It would be risky to follow without being unseen and getting back on time. She resolved to treasure that moment with Foxy...she picked up the pamphlet off the floor where Foxy had dropped it, and froze as a plan exploded in her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people of the world! Before I begin, I just wanted to say how grateful I am to the popularity of this story. I was gobsmacked when I realized how much people enjoyed it! Thank you for waiting so patiently for chapter five; I've been really busy recently with everything going on in my life and haven't had time to sit down and plan and write this chapter, despite my best efforts to find time. After a flurry of requests for the fifth chapter, I have finally found a spare day in my schedule to plan a couple of chapters, so, in thanks for your enthusiam and patience, I am defiently going to have an orderly schedule in my writing to avoid disappointment. Honestly, I cannot thank you enough.

I know your probably going like, "Shut up and write the story, for God's sake!" but I'd just quickly like to reccomend a story by a incredibly talented writer named RollieMcFly27. She's written a BonnieXFreddy fanfiction and can I just say, it is so emotionally captivating, I am obsessed. She's struggling with her story despite its incredibleness (is that a word?) and I'm sure she'd really appreciate it if you checked it out:  s/10825203/1/Love-that-never-melts-away

Ok. I've bored you enough. Time to get to the good bit!

Forever grateful to all of my fans,

IndigoStarry

xx 3

...

The day of the move had come. Bonnie was bouncing around, extatic, burbling endlessly about "a fresh start" and "a new beginning" until Chica wanted to slap her. Freddy was almost as irratating, constantly popping his head around the door and needlessly talking about Cinortamina with sickening enthusiasum. Chica stayed silent, but she wasn't upset or angry or grumpy. She was the opposite. She was positivitely bubbling over with excitment. Because she knew Foxy was coming with her.

The plan was running smoothly. Freddy and Bonnie were oblivious to the fact that Foxy was secretly going to follow them from their car (a old run-down silver Ford that some night guard never got back and was left in the car park) from his shiny Harley Davidson. Chica had no idea to what would happen once they arrrived, but all she cared about was that she wasn't leaving Foxy behind.

Foxy was equally anticipated in his quiet cove. He had packed a small suitcase filled with memories and his small amount of belongings, plus a extra pair of torn trousers. He was desperatley relieved he was going to go to Cinortamina with Chica. He was shy and awkward despite his fierce exterior and was in love with Chica, but was too shy to admit it. He wanted to tell her quite how much he adored her and resolved to admit his feeling once he had the chance.

Eventually, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie all hopped into the car and Foxy silently slid in behind them. They set off, map in one hand, pamphlet in the other, and drove away, with Foxy in the tail. Whenever Freddy check his windscreen, Foxy would dive to the left or right, depending on which he checked, and if Bonnie looked out the window, he'd crouch low and hope for the best.

Chica had long spotted Foxy and felt a sting of guilt. Freddy had so clearly addressed how dangerous Foxy was and forbidded her to see him again. So why was she disobeying the bear who knew so much and had cared for her since she was a chick?

Chica knew why. She was in love.

It was like all the cheesy love songs, all the romance novels. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat. She just thought of the attractive lovable fox that she cared so much for. Chica suddenly felt scared. What would Freddy - or even Bonnie - do if they found out? Chica shuddered just imagining what they'd to to both of them.

Cinortanima eventually appeared in front of them. Bonnie and Freddy cheered, and Chica did too, weakly. She was feeling sick. The whole plan was suddenly a bad idea. Chica instantly knew all the passings, all the things that could go wrong. What if there was a fee? What if Foxy couldn't pay that fee? What if, as Freddy was leaning out the window to pay, he saw him? Chica felt awful.

Foxy was now imagining the same scenarios. He panicked and very nearly turned around and went all the way back to the pizzaria. He braked for just a second, losing his cool, but drove on, not wanting to freak out.

The dreaded paying station arrived, and Freddy leaned out the window. Chica held her breath, desperatley hoping and praying that Foxy would remain unseen. Freddy paused. Chica gasped, but Freddy simply took the ticket from the animatronic cat and drove on. Chica felt sick with relief. All of her worries suddenly seemed so ridiculous, but one worry was suddenly huge in her head: she was going to throw up.

She stayed quiet in the car, sucking in her cheeks and breathing shallow, trying to keep her lunch down. She didn't quite know why she was feeling ill - she had never been car-sick before. She shrugged it off as a bug and concentrated on not vomiting.

Foxy paid gingerly, hoping it was enough. The robot cat quickly scanned the money, and nodded.

"That will be efficent, sir. Thank you." Foxy breathed a sigh of relief and drove on, wondering what he was going to do now.


	6. A Message For My Fans

Dear all of the fans and supporters of Changes,

I'd like to start this little message by saying THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! This story has been an incredible experience for me; having people actually read and review my rambling words. I am no professional but I love to write and all the support I am receiving for my writing is astounding. I could have never gotton anywhere with this without all of your enthusiasm for this story and I am determined to continue this story and expand my criteria.

I would also like to apoligize for the big gap in updates between Chapter Four and Chapter Five. I was really busy, then I got the flu, and I was just in a mess and had no time at all to sit down and draft and plan and organize and plot all the good stuff. Never the less, you have never failed to impress me with you undampened support. Your patience has been phenonamal and you have always stuck by this story despite the gap. I have now resolved to write a new chapter every Sunday for all of my dedicated fans:

ArrancarGirl6464

AwesomeGamerFTW

Devren

Foxercub

FoxythePirateFox

IceFirell

Jade The Angel

Miiv12

NITETLOCK

NuttyBlue

ThEasterEggHunter

TheAvianPlays

Waveys

Zelda-warriorcat-FAN

agent6841

bednoob2

.58

13

sdspencer13

taciturnTherapist

xXskylineXx

.xxx

The Fourth Alice

Jenny Lockhart

Halfinsane-HalfMental

anonomys

ppppllleeeaaasse

FiveNightsAtFreddy'sFan

Can you believe all of these people have favourited and commented and followed my story? Wow! (If I missed you out on this list, please tell me :3)

Thank you all so much again for you incredible support. I love you all so much!

Forever grateful,

TDIRules 3


	7. Chapter 6

AGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! I AM THE MOST HORRIBLE PERSON EVER!

I know I haven't been writing much. Ok, that is the understatment OF THE CENTURY! I haven't published anything for like, a yearish now, but if you really must know, I got seriously sick with MRSA (Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus) and had to spend AGES in hospital. And my great-grandmother died over Christmas, which was really depressing and sad. But I'm back, and more determined than ever to write! So if my writing isn't quite up to scratch yet, that's probably why :/ Also, it's not very long, because I'm STILL not feeling amazing,. but I couldn't wait any longer!

Very quickly I want to say thank you thank you THANK YOU to everyone who has stuck by my story. Words cannot describe how unconditionally grateful I am to every single one of you. 3

Anyway. You're bored. I'm bored. Let's get started!

IndigoStarry xxxx X28 (that's how many people have favourited and alerted my story altogether! WOW!)

As the old car rolled slowly into Cinortamina, Chica couldn't help but gaze in stricken awe at the amazing views and iconic cottages. Chica silently betted that even the monsterous humans would sell their soul to live in such a pretty little place. Well, you could hardly call it little. Modern shops and buildings stretched as far as the eye could see, and Chicaa knew making a living here wouldn't be hard, with the wide range of careers on offer.

Freddy pulled up in front of a sweet baby blue house with a thatched roof and honeysuckle and roses weaving around the wooden door, while Foxy parked quietly a few streets away. Chica felt the all too familar wash of guilt run through her again when she saw the delighted look on Freddy and Bonnie's faces. They were clearly euphoric, and Chica was crushed that she was destroying their innocent happiness while it was still there. She even questioned her love for Foxy, but became angry at herself, knowing nothing - not even the man and woman who had loved her and cared for her so tenderly and painstakingly - could dent her passion for the forbidden fox.

Night. For the first time ever, Chica could hear the light rustle of the leaves outside, the gentle hoots of oblivious owls living with the sky. She hesitated for a moment, wanting to savour the moment of absolute freedom, then headed outside into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 7

Wait, Indigo? Is this seriously a DOUBLE PUBLISH?! Yep! I felt really guilty, so I felt I had to give you something. Love you all 3

As the cold air hit her cheek, Chica felt the regret and fear build up inside her as she stood, motionless, on the concrete. She felt numb on the inside. Everything was being sacrified for Foxy. Why was she doing this to herself? Reminding herself of the answer she had questioned so many times, she realized she had to move or she'd get spotted. So, she paced forward, trying to block out all the unpleasant thoughts wriggling inside her anxious mind.

"Chica," said Foxy gently as the chicken made her way into the abandoned office where they had agreed to meet earlier on.

As all her feelings exploded at the sight of the beloved fox, she rushed towards him, and clutched him tight, forgetting her worries. He didn't stumble back, he didn't flush red, he didn't stutter out a excuse and pull away. He not only clasped her back, hard and passionate, he whirled her around the room, blocking out everything but the chick he loved so dearly.

As they eventually pulled apart, Foxy's face suddenly grew grave. Chica's dreamy, serreal moment of peace disappeared as she looked at his sudden expression of seriousness, and her heart immediatley sank.

"Chica, my lass," he began, "we can't go on like this. Uncertainty, heartbreak, all these rules n' want it to be pure, free, beautiful, not hidden and secretive. Please, remember I love you with every single inch of me body and I will remember you always..."

"Foxy, no, no, don't do this to me, I can't live without you, if we even live...I can't Foxy, please please please, don't leave me alone..." Both of them were crying now, tears seeping down their faces, but Chica was in turmoil,squeezing his wrist so deperatley hard that he winced in pain. But Chica didn't care. She wanted him, so so badly, and she felt she could never let him go, ever.

"Lassie, let go, I need to leave now," Foxy whispered. He circled Chica's wrist. "You're a wee thing, aren't ye?"

"Now!? No, no, no, Foxy, give me some _time..._" Chica hunched up in a ball on the ground. Foxy couldn't bear it, but in the very back of his brain, he knew this was his fault, and he could save her from this if he left. So, he planted a tender kiss on Chica's forehead, grabbed his bag, and disappeared into the night.


	9. Chapter 8

I'm sorry ;_;

I won't go into a long explanation, but Fate seems to bloody hate me right now and I haven't had any time to work on this fanfiction.

Love everyone who is staying by my side.

Indigo xx

Chica grew distant. Her eyes lost the glitter that the chicken usually possesed, and Bonnie was in despair for her. Freddy worried too. His head was filled with all sorts of brutal explanations to why his chick was so upset - but he couldn't bring himself to ask her, and he stayed silent through her turmoil. Bonnie, on the other hand, often attemped to delicatley question her when they were alone togther, and desperatley tried to get an answer - but Chica remained private and her condition worsened.

Her skin became dirty and greasy; her eyes never gleamed; a smile never passed her lips and, worst of all, she never spoke. Not even casually, or to try and answer a question; she simply nodded or shoke her head or shruuged. Freddy nudged her, Bonnie indulged her, the village animatronics attempted to trick her, but she stayed resoluntley silent.

On the inside, Chica wept until her heart became almost human-like. She cried, she sobbed, she screamed, she begged for mercy - but she felt trapped inside her metal cage of a body. She longed to escape, to crush her own skin until she was free of the robotic routine of a lonely animatronic.

Freddy became to be so fretful he took her to Doctor J. , and that was what solved the case.

The doctor examined Chica very carefully, and aked Freddy and Bonnie a few questions. When he was done, he shook his head gravely.

"I've never seen such an extreme case," he muttered under his breath.

"Of what?" started Bonnie, overhearing with her large ears. "What's wrong with her?"

"She has a very severe case of DSOTAS," he said.

"What?" Freddy tensed in fear.

"Developing Spirit Of The Animatronic Syndrome. It affects quite a few, but Chica is the most interesting case I've ever seen," replied Dr. Guar.

"What is it? And why is she 'interesting'?" Freddy shivered. Many more questions were bouncing in his head, but he managed to contain them.

"You told me that your enterance into an animatronic was quite...disturbing, yes?"

"...Yes." All the animatronics from the pizzeria were reluctant to speak about the brutal murder that took place when their bodies were stuffed into those suits.

"And you were children at the the time?"

"Mm."

"Well, Chica inner child is still there, as in all of you, and it is clamouring to escape. She will be very silent and unresposive, because right now she doesn't know who to trust, but on the inside she is in turmoil. She's clamouring to live the usual life of a 15-year-old girl. I would prescribe -"

"Wait," Bonnie interrupted the doctor. You said she was 'interesting'. hat did you mean by that?" she inquired.

"Ah," said the doctor. "well, usually, the syndrome is triggered by puberty or frequent sightings of people their age, but this is somewhat different. It seems to be triggered by a single event, a heartbreak so stng it made her ill. It must of been a subconcious signal telling her mind that this would be okay if she was a normal girl."

Freddy and Bonnie stared at Doctor J. . They were confused, very confused. Freddy was about to ask Dr. Guar what sort of relationship this might of been when Chica snapped out of it.

"No! No, no, stop. I'm not ill," she burbled. This was the first thing she had said in weeks.

"Chica? Are you alright? What's happened?" Freddy asked, his gruff voice thick with sorrow.

"Nothing. I think I've just had a little bout of depression, that's all. Nothing to worry about. Just give me something to treat it and we'll be going, Doctor." Chica forced a smile.

"But-"

"Please, that's all I need. Honestly." Chica said earnestly.

"O-okay." The bewildered doctor handed over a small tub of pills, and Chica smiled gratefully. Before anyone could object, Chica tugged at Freddy's arm, and she left the room, her mind whirring.


	10. Chapter 9

When they got home, everyone expected Chica to charge up to her bedroom, but Chica knew better than that. She knew if she went upstairs straight away, Freddy would become suspicious, and her plan would be ruined.

As she sat downstairs eating pizza with her folks, her stomach churned. She felt so upset, knowing that these amazing people who had loved her and appreciated her to her core, were about to - about to lose her. She felt the pills in her pocket, and sighed guiltily.

After an agonizing three hours sitting downstairs with her family, Chica casually suggested, "Hey, I'm gonna have an early night tonight, kay? I'm really tired." She expected some awkward conversation, a disapproving look - but Freddy just nodded happily. She realized her was jsut so happy to have her back that he didn't mind what she did just as long as she was with him, and Chica had to rush upstairs to stop the tears leaking from her eyes.

When she sat on her bed, she carefull read the entire label on the bottle of pills. There was 50 pills in the bottle. From searching up some of the particularly dangerous looking chemicals on Google, she reckoned about 30 would finish her off.

Now came the part she dreaded. She glanced over at the fluffy, canary yellow phone on her lemon dressing table and her stomach twisted and did acrobatics. She took a deep breath, a sip of water, then went over to the phone. She found herself fixing her fur, as if Foxy was actually standing there.

She swiped the lock screen and entered her password, before pressing 'Phone'. She entered Foxy's mobile number, then, her whole body shaking, she pressed call.

Unsuprisingly, it went straight to answerphone. She sighed, then heard the beep.

"_Foxy, I can't live without you. I need you near me, and I have no idea where you are... I have some pills, and they are the next best thing, baby. I need you, and if your not here by tommorow evening...they'll be the last thing I'll be holding. This is not a threat - this is a plead, please, please. Come back. I need you...tommorow evening, remember, be there. Please. I love you...so much...goodbye. Please don't let this be the last one..."_

Chica pressed 'End Call' and threw her self onto her bed, sobbing, camoflaging herself into the neon yellow covers so it looked like she didn't exist.


	11. Chapter 10

Foxy had been sitting on a dusty rock in a deserted sandy area, the exposed metal in his chest glinting in the burning sun when his phone shivered in his pocket. He told himself not to look at it - he had looked at every message since he got here and they had always been ancient threats planted by Freddy back when he had just bitten the girl. God knows why their still there, thought Foxy. Reflecting back on the pizzeria made him think of Chica, and he winced, reluctantly picking up his phone. He stared at the name on the screen. It _was _Chica! Her name shone like a beacon of light in the depths of night. He eagerly pressed 'Play', wishing he had picked up the phone earlier.

_"Foxy, I can't live without you. I need you near me, and I have no idea where you are... I have some pills, and they are the next best thing, baby. I need you, and if your not here by tommorow evening...they'll be the last thing I'll be holding. This is not a threat - this is a plead, please, please. Come back. I need you...tommorow evening, remember, be there. Please. I love you...so much...goodbye. Please don't let this be the last one..."_

Foxy trembled as he pressed 'Stop'. He started to grab his few belongings and stuff them into his backpack. He took a long drink of water, and stood up. He didn't know where he was going, or what he was doing it for - but he knew why. He could let Chica demise because of his own stupid actions.

Chica kept staring out the window. She had long given up the 'I'm okay and I love myself and all of you' act. Freddy and Bonnie had knocked on her door several times each, but she remained silent.

"Take a pill," said Bonnie at one point. "It'll help."

_I will, _thought Chica. _And it'll help a lot._

As the sun slowly began to set, Chica felt more and more reluctant. Would she really commit suicide just because her lover left her? But then Chica thought about living another day without him, and she knew this was what she wanted.

Sorry for da sort chapter! I promise they'll get longer. My storyboard is chock-a-block with my storyline! I won't say btoo much, but GF really comes into play...

Love y'all so much,

Indigo xx


	12. agggh :(

Oh. My. Gawd.

I COMPLETELY BROKE MY PROMISE!

Like, WTF Indigo?!

Words cannot even begin to describe the utter despair I feel :(

I'm sorry this isn't another chapter. But I felt that I should personally apoligize to all of you, because you do NOT deserve this kind of neglect.

So I'm REALLY sorry for what I've done. Like seriously, this is NOT good enough.

So thank you if you stuck around AGAIN, and I cannot repay all of you ENOUGH for believing in me still.

Thank you for your continued support. I really appreciate it.

Lots of FNAF hugs and cuddles (and murders),

Indigo XxXxXxXx 3


	13. Chapter 11

- Foxy POV -

I ran. I ran so fast that I could feel the cold wind pushing against me like a hammer, howling desperatley, but I ignored it. Medusa could of appeared out of the ether, and I wouldn't of cared. I needed to find Chica.

I erupted into a sprint as the distinct sign of Cinortmina appeared in the distance. I needed her so badly, my brain wasn't even functioning properely anymore, and I sprinted without the gate without paying, and before I knew it, there was a whole army of elephants and cows and cats and all sorts chasing me. I didn't care. I needed to see Chica.

- Chica POV -

I held the pills to my mouth. This was it. The End. Except this was no fairytale ending. I was trapped, caged in my horror and grief, alone. Alone. All alone. It was agonizing, but this was the way it was to be. I rasied the pills to my lips and -

Suddenly, the slam of a door distracted me, and I spilled all the little capsules on the floor. _Crap!_ I thought. I was going to have to pick them all up again and recount them again - hang on. _what did Freddy just say? Did he say...fox?_

I held my ear against the door.

"For _GOD's _sake!" he yelled angry. "That blasted fox! How the hell did he find us?!" I heard the door slam again, and I followed him eagerly. He really _did _come! He found me! He found me!

I rushed out the door - only to see a lion lock a pair of handcuffs over Foxy's wrist.

"Sir, I'm arresting you on suspicion of one count robbery and one count harrassment. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do say couled against you in court..." the elephant droned on. I couldn't hear him anymore. I couldn't hear, I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe. This wasn't happening.

Foxy was staring at the floor, motionless. He looked up just to see me collaspe to the floor, and I saw him mouth something before the world disappeared into darkness.


	14. Chapter 12

- Foxy POV -

"Chica? Chica!" I shouted as she fell to the ground. I wriggled weakly as the lion held me fast and guided me through a set of double doors. The last thing I saw was a doll of some sort dressed in a hospital uniform pick her up and place her on a strecher before the building enclosed my view. The windows were blacked out from the inside.

The lion guided me further into the corridor, and I turned around to face front.

In front of me was a rounded desk, where a grizzly bear sat silently drinking coffee. When he saw me, he got up, washed his hands and walked over to us.

"Well then. Who's this, Officer?" He looked at me expectantly, and I realized he needed my name.

"Foxy Sneakster Tronics, officer," I mumbled quietly.

He looked at me incredulously.

"Well then! We've been looking for you for quite a while, young man!" The bear boomed. I looked down. "We've got quite the job questioning you..." he gave a small sadistic chuckle and strolled into a small room, gesturing for us to follow.

"Sergent Pinkplum, this is Mr Tronics," the bear said proudly. The small pink and white panda looked up from some official-looking documents. Her eyes flickered over me, and I saw her eyes glimmer with recognition, but she remained silent. Nodding, the panda gestured over to the chair, and looked at the bear and lion. They walked out of the room.

I sat in the chair, trembling. The lion and bear didn't scare me too much, despite being larger and more fierce. This pink, fluffy panda who hadn't even said a word already intimidated me much more than the others, though I wasn't sure why.

She eyed me up and down with her glazed eyes, before speaking for the first time. Her voice was cold and hard, making shivers run down my spine.

"Mr Tronics, would you please explain your actions?" she said emotionlessly. She poised her pen over her plain black notebook, looking at me expectantly.

"I'm - I'm not sure," I mumbled. I knew It definitely was not the correct answer, nor would it help me in the slightest - but at least I was being honest. She looked at me coldly.

"Very well," she said, and wrote something down. She had positioned her notebook just so, so I couldn't see a word. "Lets start again. Why are you here?" she said.

"Because I ran through the gate..." I trailed off.

"And?"

"I...um...harrased Fr-the bear." I hoped she hadn't noticed my stuttering.

She did.

"What was that?" she enquired, looking up. "You know the man?"

"Yes..." I knew there was no point lying.

"What is his name?" she asked, scribbling away on her notebook.

"Freddy. Freddy Fazbear..."

She started. She looked at me for a very long time.

"Miss?" I asked uncertainly. Her silence was starting to freak me out.

"Fazbear..." she whispered. Her eyes were glazed over, unmoving. She was trembling.

"Do you need me to call anyone?" I enquired. I was beginning to feel worried about this woman's reaction. She shook her head very slowly.

"May I tell you something?" she asked quietly.

"I-I suppose..." I mumbled.

"You mustn't tell anyone..."

"No, no of course not," I said.

"Freddy Fazbear...his brother. Goldie. Goldie..." she said shakily. "He was my husband. What happened to him?"

I gulped.


	15. Ideas Please!

Hey! :D

I'm sorry this isn't another update. But I just wanted to remind you guys to send me PM's for your ideas and requests! Sadly, I had to delete my "gone" story, simply because I could come up with any ideas. If you have any requests - not just FNAF, I'll have a go at anything really - I'd love to hear them. I'm interested in writing a new story and I need your help in what YOU want to see ^o^

So, please, PM me with your suggestions! :D

(Any subjects I haven't heard of - e.g some anime - may need some research, so I'll PM you to inform that it might take a while x)

Lots of warm story-writing loviliness,

Indigo 3


	16. I'm Really Sorry

Hey everyone.

I'm really, really sorry to say this. But I can't continue this FanFiction anymore.

It's too stressful, and I'm only getting hate nowadays. Plus, I don't really have the time or energy to keep this up.

I'm so sorry for giving up on you guys. This FanFiction will always be close to my heart, and one day I might even make a new account and start all over again, but for now this will have to come to a close.

My deepest apoligies for those I have disappionted. If you want to reference or even continue this story, please adress my rights to it. Other than that, have fun inventing a happy ending.

Thank you for all the support and love this story has recieved. I really appreciate it.

Indigo 3


End file.
